


the accident (Phan)

by Phanisbireligion



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan's really accident prone with his magic, dan and phil are together but its not the main focus, not like Harry Potter witchcraft though, witch/wizard Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanisbireligion/pseuds/Phanisbireligion
Summary: Witch!Dan accidentally turns Phil who's his totally normal and non-magical boyfriend, bestfriend and room mate into a cat and has to call his mother to find out how to turn Phil back to normal.





	the accident (Phan)

Dan was deeply immersed in his spell book, unknowingly mumbling the spells out loud, Phil sighed rolling his eyes fondly, he'd been living with Dan long enough to notice the more subtle changes as Dan unknowingly cast spells on varying things in their apartment. Phil winced as Dan unintentionally cast a spell on one of Phil's house plant making it grow about a half a foot taller, Dan cast a few more spells, causing more subtle changes like the color of the paint in the living room changing slightly and a few small objects changing "Dan?" Phil asked quietly, hoping to get Dan to stop but failing, Dan kept reading spells and Phil could hear him mumble a particularly silly sounding one. Phil felt and saw everything start getting bigger as he seemingly got smaller and his surroundings got clearer. Dan glanced over at where Phil was sitting and let out a quiet gasp as he saw a cat where Phil had been, it was a cat with short black and white fur and blue eyes, the cat let out a meow that somehow sounded annoyed, jolting Dan out of his surprised state. Dan put his spell book down, glancing around for his phone before he found it, he sighed opening the phone app and tapping on the phone shaped button next to the simple contact name 'Mum', he tapped his foot impatiently, the call was answered after it rang a few times. "Daniel, to what do i owe this pleasure?" Dan's mother's voice asked after a moment of silence Dan jumped slightly out of surprise "Um...sorry i woke you but... theoretically if i turned Phil into a cat there would be a spell to turn him back...right?" Dan part said part asked. There was silence on the end for a moment before Dan's mother let out an laugh "You didn't actually turn Phil into a cat did you?" She asked after a moment, all laughter fading away "On accident!" Dan exclaimed "Really? We taught you most of the spells in the spell book!" Dan's mother exclaimed "I forgot some of them, i'm a busy guy, now are you going to tell me the spell to change Phil back or what?" Dan asked tensely. "Fine you just have to find the spell you used and underneath it usually is the spell that will turn him back" Dan's mum stated "Ok mum thanks, love you" Dan said, hanging up and grabbing his spell book, not missing the quiet hiss the cat- well Phil rather gave at the sight of it. "It's ok" Dan reassured, opening the spell book and attempting to find the spell to turn Phil back, he was just about to give up when he found it, he read it out, pronouncing it carefully, for a moment it seemed as if the spell was having no effect but after a moment Phil was standing in front of him rather than a cat, looking rather annoyed. Dan let out an awkward laugh "So...how was being a cat?" Dan asked hesitantly "Really weird and really unpleasant" Phil stated, looking serious "I thought you would have liked it since cats can see really well in the dark and all" Dan said teasingly "It was awful! I kept hearing mice i didn't need to know we have and i really wanted fish!" Phil exclaimed with a shudder "That doesn't sound the...greatest" Dan admitted.


End file.
